Songs of the Heart
by Werewolf-Omega
Summary: Collection of One-Shot based off of songs, suggestions welcome


Chapter One

Song: Daylight by Maroon 5

**Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon  
Why am I, holding on?  
We knew this day would come, we knew it all along  
How did it, come so fast? **

Harry rubbed his face with the palm of his hand as he walked down the corridor. He glanced around as he walked into a certain corridor on the seventh floor. He pulled out the Marauders Map. No one was nearby and Harry tucked the parchment into his pocket with a smile as he paced three times in front of a wall. A door appeared and Harry walked in with a smirk.

"What took you so long?" Harry chuckled lowly as he pulled off his jumper and tossed it carelessly on a couch.

"Took me awhile to lose Hermione and Ron." Draco raised an eyebrow from his position on the four poster bed in the middle of the room watching silently as the brunette loosened his tie and slipped off his shoes. He smiled softly as Harry finally climbed into the bed and settled down next to him. "They just kept asking me what I was doing and if I wanted to play chess, and then-" He was cut off as Draco peeled his shirt off and looked at him with a smile.

"We gonna spend all night talking about Granger and Weasley?" He asked with an arrogant cock of his head. Harry laughed lightly as he leaned over and kissed him.

**This is our last night but it's late  
And I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away **

It'd started that day when Harry had walked into the bathroom and seen him crying. Draco had stared at him helplessly for a moment, at the raised wand and the stunned look on the brunette's face, before he'd turned around and hidden his face.

"Just go away Potter." His voice had broken on the last part, prompting Harry into action. He'd lowered his wand, grabbed his hand, and lead the boy to Dumbledore. The rest was history. They'd started it simple at first, nodding hello in the corridors and a truce to stop fighting everytime they met. Ron had been angry at first, but between Hermione's scolding and Harry's stubborness he had come to a grudging agreement to stop fighting.

Then they'd gotten paired together in Transfiguration. They'd meet in the library working together on the project and after it ended they'd simply continued, much to their friends chagrin. Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, whatever homework they were assigned, they could be seen in a small corner of the library writing silently. Harry noticed Draco acting more quietly and less arrogantly than before.

The beginning of their seventh year led to them picking up the habit again and a month after their return it happened. Draco kissed Harry. It was a simple thing, merely instinct, Harry had just said good bye and Draco had leaned in absently and pecked him on the lips as he repeated the phrase. Harry had stared at him shocked for a moment and then his actions had sunk in and he lunged forward to kiss the blonde again.

They'd stared at each other for a moment, before they stammered good bye and fled to their common rooms, each blushing furiously. The next day they'd met up again to study and the two continued as they usually did except this time the goodbye kiss was included again. They stayed to kissing for a couple of weeks, a silent understanding to not tell their friends. And soon the two were meeting up in the Room of Requirement to pursue their relationship.**  
**  
**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close **

Soon they started slipping out in the middle of night to stay together in the Room, yet they never stayed the whole time. Draco would clutch at him in the middle of the night while Harry snuggled in as close as he could, but when morning came, one of them would wake up to an cold bed and a heavy heart. They never talked about these feelings with each other, always acting normally during the day, but there were times when they were in the Room that Harry would feel Draco holding him tighter than usual or he would leave a darker mark on the blondes neck. **  
**  
**Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting back the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down  
This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes up, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory  
**

Harry woke up with a start and looked around curiously as he cast a silent Tempus. 2 o'clock. He flopped back down with a groan and looked over at Draco. The pale blonde was sleeping on his side, breathing peacefully. Harry smiled at him and scooted a bit closer, eyes eagerly drinking in the site. Draco let out a sigh and closed the gap between them, snuggling into his arms still sleeping, rubbing his nose against Harry's bare chest. Harry chuckled and buried his face into the soft locks and took a deep breath as his hands rubbed the pale skin of Draco's shoulder.

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close **

Draco opened his eyes and groaned as the bright light hit them and rolled over. His eyes snapped back open and he shot up to stare at the other side of the bed. It was empty like usual, but Draco felt his heart drop even farther than normal. He flopped back down and stared at the ceiling as the heaviness started to travel up his throat. He threw an arm over his face as he let out a bitter laugh.

"I love you." He whispered brokenly.**  
**  
**I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over  
I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want **

"Congratulations to the graduating class of 1998!" The thunderous applause made Draco smirk at Blaise Zabini, who was smiling widely. The Italian laughed at him and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Congrats, Malfoy." He whispered in his ear, Draco smirked back and gave him a quick hug.

"Congrats, Zabini." The two Slytherins smirked at each other before parting ways to congratulate others. Draco had just finished shaking hand with Theodore Nott when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Harry smiling softly. His heart jumped up his throat causing his smile to seem strained.

"Congratulations Draco," Harry said politely, putting a hand out. "Best of luck." _Don't you dare, Potter, don't you dare, you giant, selfish, ignorant,- _"Hope to see you around some day." _Idiot._

Draco felt like his smile was more of a grimance as he shook the brunettes hand. "Of course, Harry, see you around." The words felt like ash in his mouth as Harry smiled at him and walked away to his Gryffindor friends. His heart clenched as the Weasley girl hugged Harry tightly and Harry smiled down at her. Draco turned around and walked away.**  
**  
**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
**

Harry woke up with a start and looked around curiously as he cast a silent Tempus. 2 o'clock. He flopped back down with a groan and looked over at Draco. The pale blonde was sleeping on his side, breathing peacefully. Harry smiled at him and scooted a bit closer. Draco let out a sigh and closed the gap between them, snuggling into his arms still sleeping, rubbing his nose against Harry's bare chest. Harry chuckled and buried his face into the soft locks and took a deep breath as his hands rubbed the pale skin of Draco's shoulder.

"I know it hurts." He muttered into the blonde locks, closing his eyes tightly as the tears threatened to fall. "But I have a duty and you're working so hard to repair your family name, but I just wanted to be able to say it one time." He pulled back for a moment before leaning forward to kiss the blondes forhead. "I love you, I just love you so much."

**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close  
**

_**A/N: Read and Review? And send me song suggestions :) **_


End file.
